In the Midst of All Lies
by blue eyes21
Summary: Well... actually, I still don't have a serious plot... Just a teaser ) RoanXYuufa fic... r & r! )
1. I need You

The Midst of All Lies

Chapter 1 : I need You

On one calm, silent and beautiful midnight..

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He quickly ran to the room where the shout came from.

Opening the door,

"Yuufa! What's wrong?" he asked dumb-founded seeing her running around the room with only a towel on.

He flashed an evil smirk… his eyes followed her around the room…His face became a very ripe red tomato… then green unripe…

"Yuufa! You're making me dizzy!" he shouted enough for her to stop running around.

"Oh! Roan! Thank goodness you're here!" her eyes sparkled and ran towards him, slipping off…

OooF! "Auwoch! It hurts!" she said rubbing her head.

"Wow! I never thought Yuufa was born to be a pervert!" he mocked pointing below.

She flushed seeing what she had been touching…

"Gomen nasai" she bowed down to him and finally realized what she had been wearing..

She glared at him, "Look who's talking!"

She pounded him pinning him to the floor. "Next time, be careful in what you're saying!" Not listening, he just drooled over her breasts… It was so big! _I could see it clearly.. If I could only poke it just this once…_

Poke! ….

…

………………….

She punched him hard and stood up..

He looked up and said, "Look I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it.. It was just because I was tempted, maybe it's my hentai part.. I.. I really just wanted to do it.. Umm.. I"

_LEX DIVINA!_

He still kept on babbling… but she heard no sound

"Look, I forgive as long as… you kill the c..c..cock… cockroach!" she just remembered why she had been running all the while.

She wringed his neck violently… "GO AND KILL THE COCKROACH IT HAS BEEN CHASING ON ME ALL THE…… WHAT!"

"…….."

"What?"

"………."

"Nani!"

"…….."

"The spell should be off now… so speak up!"

"………."

She smacked his head…

"_SPEAK UP, JERK!_"

"Something's crawling from… inside me! Aaaaahhh!" he screamed like a girl and rushed around the room wildly…

"What now?" she asked innocently..

"_TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF! GAH!_" he screamed, trying to get it out.

"It's your problem! If you hadn't only poked my b-b-br-breast!" she blushed furiously.

He suddenly laughed, giggled unendlessly…

"Now, what!" she asked like she had been talking to a dumb person.

"I.. It's tickling me!" he laughed hard.. rolling to the floor

"Fine, fine! I'll help you!" she walked up to his side..

"No! No! It's going in my! Oh my GOD!" he moaned loudly..

"Where?" she asked.

"EGG!" he screeched…

She finally understood and quickly grabbed a broom..

"hmph! Now's my revenge you cockroach! It doesn't look too hard to smack you if you aren't seen!" she cursed and……..

_SMACK!_

"_AAWWW!"_

Still moving…

_SMACK! SMACK!_

"_AWWWW! YAAAAAAAWCH!"_

Still moving…

"Why you! Why won't you die!" she angrily smacked it hard.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

_SQUIRT!_

_(loud groan)_

She stopped, hearing it squished.. "Ewe, cockroach germs in your egg! I'll never have s-s- ex with you.. I might get cockroach sperms!" she grossed out..

"I-it hurts! C-c-ca-can't move!" he murmured trying to get up…

_HEAL!_

"It hurts…it still hurts! I think you did quite great damage!" he groaned.

_HEAL! HEAL! HEAL! HEAL! HEAL! HEAL!_

"Arigatou, Yuufa!" he got up with his new self.

"Wait, I still have to get this dead cockroach out!" he smiled, getting up.

"Or, do you want to get it off for me!" he asked seductively.

"Ewe! No way! Straight to your awful body!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh well" he sighed going in the bathroom.

"But that's my bathroom!" she said, looking horrified.

"That's the point!" he slammed the door to her face.

Looking defeated, she began to walk towards her wardrobe to take some clothes.

"GrEaT! I had just put ALL of my clothes in the laundry!" she sighed walking back to the bathroom.

She was about to open when the door burst open.

"There's no dead cockroach!" he laughed almightily and happily…

,but widened his eyes as he saw the cockroach fling between Yuufa's breasts.

"Yuu.. Yuufa.." he gasped in horror as he pointed to the cockroach.

"You.. you pervert! What do you want to do with it!" she glared at him..

"No! No! Look!" he pointed at it like it was shit.

She looked down and screamed in horror. She froze in deep shit.

"I'm going to save you Yuufa!" he said assuringly.

_MAGNUM BREAK!_

The cockroach dropped in ashes.

He sighed. "Hey, you okay?"

He looked up to Yuufa's burnt face.

He tried to give her a weak smile…

"umm…"

"I…"

_HEAL!_

"Gomen nasai, Yuufa! I think I should get something for us to eat! I hadn't had my midnight snack since you screamed because of one tiny winy cockroach!" he smiled and kissed her on the forehead to wake her up.

_yeah right, look who's talking! If it were a tiny winy cockroach then he would just smack it off instead of using his so-called Magnum Break… It nearly cooked me alive!'_ Yuufa's alter ego thought angrily.

"Whatever" she sighed.

"Go and change before I do anything nasty to you" he whispered in her ear sending shivers to her body.

She slightly nodded…

As he neared the door, "Demo, my clothes are still being washed up."

"I'll bring you some clothes too, don't worry" he turned and smiled. She smiled back and threw herself in bed as he left.

"Did an exorcist pass this room?" Maya-chan asked, opening the door.

_Poing-poing_? Poing-poing babbled looking horrified.

She stood up and shook her head, "You better get some sleep now Maya-chan, or else your height will stay like that.."

Maya-chan nodded and went back to her room.

Next day (breakfast)

"Itadaikimasu!" everyone cheered as they ate their scrumptious meal….

Everyone is having a good time with their good food… except for two people.

"What's wrong with you two again?" Judia-san asked, swallowing a whole piece of semi-side up egg.

"Judia, don't you ever chew your food?" Iruga asked sarcastically, changing the topic and eventually earned a glare from Judia.

"Look, MY Iruga.. We have some serious matter here… Stop cracking up jokes coz they aren't that funny…" Judia stuck out her tongue.

_SPLACK!_

"What do you think you're doing? You thought I didn't see that? Huh?" Judia glared at Iruga.

"Oh no! My poor, oh poor egg! It has gotten dirty and I couldn't eat it anymore! Why did you end up in HER face?" Iruga talked to the egg which was now brought back to his platter.

Takius smiled at the stupidity she had partied with. On the other hand, Maya-chan was dying of laughter. But still, Roan and Yuufa remained cold and ignored each other.

"Well, well back to our thoughts, what did actually happen between you two?" Judia asked.

"Don't want to think about it…" Yuufa stood up as she finished up her food.

Flashback

Roan got back to Yuufa's room and brought with him food and some of his clothes. It was almost 3:00 am in the morning

He settled the things seeing her sleeping soundly upside down her head on the floor, and body on the bed.

"Is this how a NORMAL girl sleeps?" he said loudly to wake up Yuufa. But, fortunately, she hadn't waked up.

He sighed and tried to pull her back to her bed properly. _God, she's so heavy_..

THUD!

He closed his eyes ready for a smack…

After for about what seems like 5 minutes, he slowly opened his eyes.

He looked down seeing her on the floor, her towel loosened. Now, she was lying naked. He blushed seeing what things would be like if…

_This could be my only chance! _He thought.

_No! This is bad! She will get mad at you! Trust me!_

_Trust you? You are me! _

_I know_

_What?_

_What?_

_What am I going to do?_

_Do what you want to do with her! Baka! _

_God, I love seeing her naked, it's so tempting_

He stared at her mouth-watering body…

_she's so irresistible.. if only I could…._

He picked her up laying her down on the bed.

_You're a man.. you know what to do to helpless girls_

_yeah, I should take this chance before there would be no other chances. This will be my lucky day_

But actually he was wrong… It became the worse day ever.

He moved over to her top ready for some hilarious actions. He bent down to start kissing her lips..

His lips moved to her neck licking and taking all the pleasure he could have.

_No one can stop me, now that I have her under control_

_Yes, that's my boy! (laughs evilly)_

His lips ran to her bare breasts which actually looked feisty to him. He slowly licked and sucked every part of her, but unfortunately, he bit her nipple, causing her to wake and bolt up, throwing him to the floor.

"Oh! Roan! Gomen nasai!" she smiled.. But, seeing herself naked, and realizing he had been on top of her the whole time she was sleeping, changed everything. Tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Look, Yuufa, I…"

"Naze! Why are you taking advantage of me when I was sleeping! Bastard! I trusted you whole-heartedly since we were children, but then, how could you do this to me?" she cried kicking Roan on the groin.

She angrily stood up and took the clothes he brought and quickly changed.

"Do you know how much I hated on what you have just done? Do you think I'll like it? Well, hell no. You're wrong.." she turned her back to him.

He walked up to her and held her hand, "DON"T EVER TRY TO TOUCH ME JERK! After all, you had just stolen something so precious from me." She pulled of her hand as if his hand were poison.

"I.. I can explain.. Onegai, let me explain first, you just don't understand.. I just can't control myself." He apologized looking down the floor.

"Yeah, right… Whatever… I know all you wanted was taking away my virginity! Fuck that! I never knew my childhood friend was now actually showing his true color. Such a slut.." she cursed him with a finger.

"If only you would listen.." he said with pleading eyes.

"Enough of your lame excuses… Whether you like it or not, we're off! I'll forgive you if you just stay away from me… I swear to my heart, to never treat you as my friend again!" He was stroked at the words.

_You see? You see what happens_ a familiar voice butted in from nowhere.

_Stay away_

_Muahahahahahah! Love hurts.. Am I right?_

_Whatever… Get lost_

_Well, if you have still no idea that I can never get lost coz I'm just right here beside you, teaching you what is right._

_I said.. Get lost and go on to your own business_

_You are my business.. I control you to have a wonderful life.. understand?_

"Get lost! Stay away from my life!" he shouted as he snapped back to reality.

"Wait, I didn't mean.. It's not you who's I'm talking to… Wait"

She pushed him out of the door, not taking it anymore, "This is my room, so I can't get lost.. and it is you who must stay away from my life!" she said in a low voice.

She slammed the door behind her and sat on the floor, crying, leaning against the door. _'Why did he do this to me?' _

"Yuufa! You don't understand! I—I… I need you… you make my life light up.." he whispered to the door.. Banging it continuously, but finally defeated as tears flowed along his cheeks.

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS UP, I WILL HATE YOU AND YOU WILL HAVE NO ONE TO BOSS AROUND!" he said loudly.

"I don't need you!" she shouted hard not knowing if she really meant it.

"WELL, FINE, I NEVER NEEDED YOU! BIATCH!" he cursed his words, trying not to mean it hard enough.

"Get lost!" she cried harder

"I will! Some fucking day!" he shouted back.

End of Flashback

"Ooh! So that's what has happened!" everyone echoed as they turned off their TV in Roan's mind.

"Hey! That's not fair! You watched and read my thoughts!" he pouted like a child and stood up to leave.

"If you don't finish your food, they would have to finish it" he said ironically pointing to the flies..

HOEE!

Later, that afternoon,

"Maybe he isn't that so bad after all" she said to herself looking down at the beautiful view in the beach of Comodo.

"I think I'll forgive him, I never listened to his words.. I think it is my fault.." she talked to herself again.

But, she was interrupted by a wild banging on her door.

"Come in! It's open!" she shouted.

"Come quick! Roan has gone crazy!" Judia said panicking. Yuufa quickly followed her to the cliff.

"Stay away, Bastards! No one messes with Roan!" he cursed everyone trying to save him.

_HOLY CROSS!_

Making everybody fall unconscious, he attacked and laughed evilly.

"Muaahahahahah! If you'll stop me, you'll just end up yourselves dead to…

_FROST DIVER_!

He turned back seeing Takius-kun cast a spell on him making him freeze.

"You shouldn't think only about yourself, Roan" she walked up to him and undid the spell so she couldn't take much damage on him.. She then, left him firm.

'_That's right Roan. Just a little more and you will live in paradise'_

_Hai, am I now doing good?_

'_Of course, you are, just one step and everything as well as your problems will banish! No one will ever mess with your life again!'_

'_Hoorah! I am willing to do what is right! How can I ever thank you?' _

SMACK!

Going back to his senses, he saw himself being held with arms so soft, so delicate.

"I want to stay like this forever.. I feel so comfortable…" he absent-mindedly caressed his hand to Yuufa's.

"Whatever! What the hell were you thinking, ending up your life?" she asked paradoxically. "Do you know my life will have no meaning if you end up dead?" she whispered in his ears sending shivers to his dead body.

He shook his head.

"Now, get up before me, myself will throw you directly to hell!" she helped him get up.

At night

Yuufa went outside to see the fireworks. She smiled as she felt strong arms wrap around her body.

"It's so wonderful" she told him as they sat on the soft sand.

"Not as wonderful as you are" he ran his hand to hers and caressed it tenderly. She flushed persistently as she leaned on his chest.

…

"Awww! How kawaii!" Maya-chan said with teary eyes.. (that includes poing-poing)

"Yeah! They finally made it up for each other after a hundred years of ignorance! We're lucky Iruga coz we made it up for each other quickly!" Judia-san's eyes twinkled as she took hold of Iruga's arms.

"……."

"I think we should now start our thing… May we? It's more interesting than the fireworks!" she asked leading him the way.

"Ewe, that's just grossing me out!" Maya-chan acting as if she was vomiting, but on the other hand, poing-poing really did vomit… it vomited sticky mucus. She laughed out loud seeing her poing-poing vomit hard as Judia-san waved her butt seductively to Iruga as they went back to their room.

"By the way, I haven't seen Takius-kun this much.. Where could she be?" Maya-chan asked to poing-poing looking up as the fireworks started to end.

…

"Say, Roan" she asked looking up to the sky.

"Hmm?" he moaned as he kissed her hair.

"Why did you plan on doing such a crazy thing like ending up your life?" she asked curiously.

"You don't want to know.." he said as he put his head above her head.

'I need you' he whispered to himself


	2. Christmas in Lutie

Chapter 2: Christmas in Lutie

_YAWN!_ She opened her eyes lazily. She got up from bed, and walked towards the bathroom. "Ohayo Roan!" she greeted him as she heard a shower from her bathroom.

"Ohayo, Yuufa! I had dried your clothes up and put them back to your wardrobe!" he shouted back. "You don't have to shout to your lungs, I'm not that deaf! But hey, arigato!" she replied back and slouched. She went to her wardrobe to change her clothes.

"Hey, Yuufa!" he called her from the bathroom.

"Nani?" she answered back, as she removed her clothes.

The door suddenly opened, "Why won't you join me here? It will take time since we will now be going to Lutie…" he peeped as he saw her naked again, and started to nosebleed again.

"Over your dead corpse!" she stuck out her tongue. She didn't mind him seeing her exposed coz he has already seen her a lot of times. "Oh, I know you want it badly.." he smiled seductively as neared her, with just a towel on.

"Why don't you go to your own room, to your own bathroom, dumb-head!" she took a chance to kick his shin. "Eeyawch! That hurts!" he jumped like a one-legged kangaroo. "Serves you right!" she smiled evilly as she headed to the bathroom and slammed it.

"Hey! I was the first to use the bathroom!" he shouted rummaging the door. He tried to open it but it was locked. "I thought you were done so I went in! And by the way, you look like a girl with your towel wrapped up like that" she shouted back grinning, evilly. "Whatever!" he shouted back, turning pink.

He laughed evilly as he planned another prank.

He got up and went to his room to look for his master key. He dashed up back and unlocked the door silently.

As quiet as the air breezing, he slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Without making a sound, he stepped behind her back since she was applying shampoo. He took off his towel wrapped around him in a girly style. When he was about to wrap his hands around her waist,

_SQUIRT!_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he rubbed his eyes violently as Yuufa squirted shampoo to his eyes. "What did you do that for?" he asked trying to get some water from the shower but was turned off suddenly.

"It is a crime to sneak up behind a girl who's taking a shower. It was only self-defense, so I have to do that even if you were my bestest best friend." She smiled and turned back to him, who has gone all crazy trying to find the switch of the shower.

"OH! Here it is!" he sighed happily as he tried to turn it on. Yuufa stared at him in horror as he touched her breast with ease. "EEEEKKKEEE!" she was speechless as he pressed it hard.

"Ne, the waters all drained out! Why is the switch so soft?" he asked to himself as he pressed it harder. He tried to open his eyes but it was too painful. "Yuufa! Could you please turn on the shower? Onegai! I think it wasn't the one I'm looking for.." he said as he rubbed his hands through it.

She became redder than the reddest redder red, as he massaged it tenderly. "Ne, WATCH WHERE YOU"RE TOUCHING!" she growled as she came back to her senses, making him stumble back to the ground.

"How could I if you just didn't squirt that shampoo to my eyes!" he said with sad eyes. Later on, he felt water flow down and jumped up happily, as he opened his eyes to wash it out,

"GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed like a girl, running around the bathroom. "What! I just did what you just told me!" she smiled evilly as she turned off the hot water and switched it back to cold. "HOOOTTT!" he screeched as he grabbed his towel. Now, his eyes became sore red.

"I'LL COME BACK TO YOU I SWEAR!" he cursed her with demon eyes. "Oh no, don't look at me like that! You were the one who came in here first!" she laughed and stuck out her tongue.

He wrapped his towel like a girl again after he dried up himself. "Oh, Look! My Roan just admitted he is totally gay!" she giggled.

"Your Roan!" he asked.

"uuuhhh.."

"Speechless, I see" he smirked evilly with totally red demon eyes.

"I…" she looked down.

"Get over with it!" he smiled and walked out the bathroom.

"I thought…" she stared at the ground longingly.

"Ohayo, Roan! Did you spend your WHOLE night in Yuufa's room that's why your eyes are very red?" Judia teased him.

"Whatever, you don't want to know!" he glared at her as all of them journeyed to Al de Baran.

"I can't believe we're going back to Al de baran!" Maya-Chan murmured. "Right, Takius-kun?"

Takius just nodded as they continued to walk.

Roan, Yuufa, Iruga, Judia, Takius, and Maya-chan together sighed as they walked to a very long path to Al de baran.

"Why don't we take the shortcut?" Maya exclaimed hugging poing-poing in her arms.

"It is too dangerous" Iruga stated as he pointed to a dark part.

"Yeah, besides, Yuufa might scream to her lungs as she sees a cockroach!" he smiled to her, eyes still soar. He earned a punch from her, deserving it well.

"Hmph! Serves you right!" she smirked at him evilly.

"I know" he sighed.

She looked up to him as he rubbed his soar face. She walked beside him and tugged his arm. "Nani?" he asked her still rubbing his face.

"You just ruined my beautiful face!" he groaned, putting his hands down. "You know, I have a hunch that Onii-san is gay!" she whispered to her poing-poing.

They continued their journey without saying another word. Roan looked up beside him. She looked tired and scared. He held her hand, "Everything is gonna be okay." He told her assuringly as he squeezed her hands.

She nodded her head and walked closer to him.

But then, suddenly a group of Yoyo appeared with their master, Choco.

"Step aside, Yuufa, you might get hurt!" he pushed her slightly, letting go of her hand.

He positioned to his fighting stance.

_COLD BOLT!_

Takius casted the spell as pieces of ice cold ice thrashed down to the monsters, but eventually, dodged them all.

_ARROW SHOWER!_

Judia made her move hitting the Yoyos, leaving Choco behind.

_SONIC BLOW!_

Iruga attacked with his specialty, taking little damage to the Choco.

_REFLECT SHIELD!_

He shielded Yuufa as it was about to attack her. Choco shrieked and stumbled back.

_BLESSING!_

_KYRIE ELISON!_

Yuufa supported him.

Roan made his final attack.

Choco screamed loudly and lied down, defeated.

"Daijobu de suka, Everyone?" he asked looking at everybody around.

"Arigato, Yuufa" he smiled and walked beside Yuufa and held her hand delicately.

"Stupid monsters, showing up like that!" Judia sighed as she grabbed Iruga's arm.

"Do you think only you two look sweet there? Well, hell no! Me and Iruga are much sweeter!" She pointed out to Roan and Yuufa, holding hands.

Takius just smiled slightly from her loneliness since her sensei was killed by his evilness. '_I believed you sensei, but then you just used me like a toy. You just want to seek for the truth to become stronger. I had been proud of you but then…' _she stopped walking as tears in her eyes fell.

"What's wrong?" she was being tugged by the arm by Maya-chan.

"Everything will be alright! Just forget about your sensei and look forward to your own goals!" she cheered her up.

"Don't worry, I'll find you a wand suitable for you!" she smiled as she hugged her tightly. She nodded. "Arigato"

"Oh my, many things really did change.. Now those two are really getting along now…" Judia cheered as she looked up from behind.

"No wonder why such things happened to these people." Iruga murmured as he gazed at them one by one. "Ne, Roan! My feet hurt!" she complained. "Then, use your hand in walking!" he smiled as he put down her hands.

She stuck out her tongue as she jumped on Roan's back.

_YAWW!_

"You're heavy, Yuufa… I think you should go on a diet!" he mocked. "Come on, Roan, I knew you like me being on top of you!" she pinched his cheeks hard until it became pink.

"Kuso" he shook his head. "Only if you're nude."

"Ne, how about this?" she rubbed her breasts against his back. He froze as he felt satisfaction… "It doesn't work on me…" he lied.

"Oh, well.." she moaned as she put her arms around his neck. She licked his ears, making him shiver. "Onegai!" she pleaded.

"Fine! Fine! Fine! Just don't do that again! It really freaks me out!" he sighed looking beaten. "Uhm.. You're wearing priestess clothes… and you might get… I might get… you're wearing skirt but then.."

"Shut up, Roan.. That's the point!" she smiled as she put her head on top of his.

Then, they continued to walk.

"We're almost there!" he shouted at his back to wake Yuufa up!

"Yawn! It's nice to see Al de Baran again!" she smiled rubbing her hands against his chest, making him go all red.

"Why won't we stay for the night first then go directly to Santa Claus, early morning! My feet really hurt! Iruga didn't carry me all the while!" Judia punched Iruga's arm playfully.

"You already know that you're heavier than 100 tons of metal…" Iruga said mockingly.

Everyone agreed and they stayed for one night.

"Yuufa! We're going to share rooms! Aren't you happy about that!" Roan said excitedly. "NO" she said sarcastically as she flopped to her bed.

"Oh, there's two beds!" he slouched back.

"What were you expecting!" she groaned as she shifted to his opposite side.

She heard him, taking off his armor and changed his clothes. She was tempted to look so she shifted back to his side. Her eyes widened as he saw his well-built, slender body… She tried not to drool but it was too late… "Oh, I have been expecting Yuufa to drool over me!" he laughed ironically seeing her flush red. "Why are you just wearing boxers?" she asked.

"What? Are you expecting me to be naked!" he smiled to her, as he lied down to her side.

"Aren't you going to change?" he asked as he threw a pillow at her.

"Hey that wasn't fair!" she got the pillow and threw back at him but he dodged it perfectly. Her anger rose as he pinned her to bed and set the pillow on her face, squishing it hard. But then, her hands tried to get something but accidentally grabbed his staff and pulled it hard.

"HEY! THAT WASN'T FAIR!" he groaned loudly as he lied back to her bed trying to hold on the pain. "I'm going to get you!" he grabbed her waist as she tried to run away. They fell to the floor from bed as he pinned her to the floor. He poked at her stomach realizing her weak part.

"Stop it! You're making me laugh!" she rolled on the floor with him tickling her unendlessly. He suddenly stopped as she grabbed the nearest pillow and successively threw straight at his face.

She got up quickly and armored herself with tons of pillows. He got up like a ready to kill someone. He chased her dodging all the pillow attack. Until she ran out of pillows, he jumped to her but suddenly shifted and now she was the one pinning him to the ground.

"Muaahahahahah! I win!" she stuck out her tongue. "And because of that, I will give you a reward." He smiled shifting back so that he would be on top of her.

"Yehey! I've got a reward! Gimme it now dumb head!" she wrapped her arms around his strong body. "I will.." he moaned as she gave her one mouth-watering kiss.

He deepened the kiss but suddenly broke as the door clicked open.

"Yuufa! Roan! Where the hell did they go?" Judia asked to no one, looking around the room. Lucky for them coz they fell to the floor the other side of the bed.

When they heard the door close, he stood up giving her a hand. "Well, that was fun!" he smiled as he helped her get up and settled himself to his bed. "Good night, Yuufa!" he said as he closed his eyes.

She smiled, "Good night, Roan!" she changed her clothes to her nightgown and settled herself to bed. As she was about to close her eyes, she heard Roan get up from bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked trying to get a good look on Roan.

"……"

"Answer me" she whispered.

"Can't sleep" he said as he looked down at the sleeping figure next to him.

"Me too" she answered back looking up to the wall.

She felt him lie down beside her and wrap his arms around her. "I feel much comfortable when you're close to me" he whispered.

"Say, Yuufa"

"hmmm?" she moaned feeling the pleasure Roan was giving her.

"I will save your brother for you… He had also become my brother" he said kissing her temple.

"Someday he will also become my brother-in-law" he smiled to no one.

"I know what you mean" she moaned as he caressed her shoulders.

"KAWAII!" their eyes sparkled as they arrived their destination.

"No wonder this was the only place where there were no monsters." Judia told no one as she rubbed her chin with her hand.

"Yeah! This must be totally a happy place!" Roan cheered as he gazed around the place.

"And that no monster could enter this.. this.." Yuufa's eyes sparkled as she danced around Roan, holding his hands.

His eyes twirled as they circled around, faster. "Yuufa, you're making me dizzy…" he said as they stopped.

_Poing-poing! Poing- poing!_

"What's wrong poing-poing!" Maya-chan asked as her pet tugged at her feet.

_Poing-poing! Poing- poing!_ Her poring pointed at some Marin.

"Oh! Are they your long lost family?" she asked.

_Poing-poing! _It nodded.

"Oh well, go ahead and spend some time with them. Just don't leave me behind!" she patted it happily.

"Hey, those poring have different color!" Judia complained.

"That's because of the cold weather…" Iruga said to her sarcastically as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey, Roan! Why won't you come over here with me! I've got something to show with you!" she waved at him running to a corner.

"What! Is that a different kind of cockroach?" he slouched as he walked towards her.

"No! It's a very big surprise! You'll be amazed when you see it!" she showed up to one corner, with an evil smile plastered on her evil face.

"Alright, fine, just don't do something----"

_SPLACK!_

A big snow ball hit straight to his face.

"Who threw that snow ball to me?" his face full of madness realizing who did that.

"Come on, Roan! You don't wanna miss my surprise!" Yuufa shouted to a corner.

"Hold on!" he shouted back, loading his special weapon.

He quietly walked to the corner, tip- toeing like a thief trying not to make any noise. He slowly looked to where Yuufa went in and saw her forming a new snowball.

"Baka… I knew she was the one who threw me that snow ball!" he said to himself. He slowly but surely walked to her back.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" They heard a scream from the corner. "What stupidity did Yuufa planned on him again?" Judia scratched her head, smiling at their stupidity.

"I think we should leave these too, we might get in their way" she continued as she looked at Iruga, Takius, and Maya-chan nodding.

_BLAG!_

Roan fell to the snow ground, and stood up at a high boiling point. But as he was just about to dust himself from snow…

_SPLACK!_

He was now all covered up with snow and cannot be seen. Yuufa laughed sarcastically as he fell to her trap. She stopped laughing as she heard no sound and seen no movement in the pile of snow.

She slowly moved to the pile of snow to see if Roan was alright.

"Roan, are you alright?" she asked worriedly to the pile of snow. But, suddenly, the pile of snow melted as Roan casted…

_MAGNUM BREAK!_

The pile of snow was now converted to ashes.

"Naww, come on Roan, don't take this seriously!" Yuufa pouted like a baby. His wild demon eyes softened seeing her pouting figure.

"It's just that… it's too cold" he sighed and slowly walked to her and held her chin up. "Cheer up, k?" he smiled giving her a pat on the head.

"Now, what was that your surprise?" he asked.

"Never mind, you just ruined my day!" she stuck out her tongue as he put a pack of snow on her tongue in perfect timing. "GAAH! C-C-COLD!" she screeched as she tried to get the snow off.

"Want me to warm that up?" he asked triumphantly. But, before she could answer, he pulled her to a heart leaping, and lip smacking kiss. He was about to deepen it when…

_LEAK! CRACK!_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" both of them screamed as they fell to the hole they made.

_BOOGGG!_

"Great! Just great! Why do you have to be so heavy, Yuufa that you actually made one big humungous great immense monstrous HOLE!" he complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What's taking them so long?" Judia asked with food-full-in-her-mouth.

"You eat like a pig" Iruga said sardonically.

"No I'm not! You big great fat loser!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, actually I'm wrong! Sorry" he said as he chewed his food.

"At last my Iruga finally came back to his senses!" her eyes sparkled after she gulped all the food in her mouth.

"You are a pig." He said before they went to something else. She just glared at him and stomped her foot to Iruga.

"Poor pig, don't you have anymore to eat now?" he asked not minding the pain he's bearing at his foot.

"My, oh my, I can really have lots of money now if I were to sell you" he continued. "Could you just please… UGH!" she could not take it anymore longer.

"But the bad thing is, no one is interested to buy you…" Now, that does it… "The truth hurts" he said before she could say anything else.

So, she quickly finished up her food chewing it while mouths open. "Good pig! You're really eager to make yourself presentable and make yourself to a higher price." Now, that really does it.

"Oh, except for the fact that you're too heavy now, I think you, yourself can't carry yourself… It would be worse if others did" Now, that really really does it.

"Onii-chan, maybe you should stop insulting her now. Her hotness may cook her alive, and now we will only have toasted pig!" Maya-chan butted in like she was worried to Judia.

"Yeah, but we can't eat her coz she's got poison!" he said in horror.

Everyone broke to a laugh except for one person.

"N-O-T F-U-N-N-Y!" Judia shouted as they zipped their mouths shut.

"Ne, gomen nasai everyone! We got stuck up in a hole!" Roan and Yuufa finally arrived.

Judia suddenly started to laugh seeing the 2 people. "What's up with her?" Maya-chan asked as she started to laugh too as she caught a glimpse of Roan and Yuufa.

"I never thought falling to a hole would bring you up to two kinds of camels!" Judia-san laughed as if there was no end.

"Yeah, a two-humped and the other one one-humped except for the fact that they were planted on the head!" Maya-chan said in-between laughs.

"That wasn't FUNNY!" both of them shouted.

But suddenly, Yuufa started to giggle. "At least I had only one hump!" she laughed like an idiot.

"Well, it's not my fault to fall twice!" he shouted back unable to accept his mistakes.

"It is your fault on why you are dumb!" Yuufa giggled patting his back.

And then….

Silence…

Silence filled the room…

Air blew softly…

But suddenly, Roan broke to laughter…

"Heheh! Maybe it was because I was infected by the stupidity of all of you!" he laughed crazily

"Ouch! Yuufa that hurts!" he complained as she tried to heal all the humps in his face in the afternoon.

"Hey, Roan, promise me that you will take and tour me here tomorrow." He just nodded his head and whispered, "I promise"

"Only the two of us?" she asked.

"Oh, sure, if you really want it to be like that… Awww!"

"Heheh, gomen nasai! I must've pushed it hard." She giggled.

"Well then, arigato again, Yuufa! I promise to bring you around Lutie till Christmas Season ends." He smiled, kissing her on the temple.

She smiled, "Goodnight!"

He then closed her door and went to his room.


End file.
